Berrylicious
Berrylicious is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 10/4/19. Story Sorrel and Eevee sit in the department store, Sorrel jotting down notes. He waits outside a dressing area, as Hazel and Flabébé come out. Hazel: Thank you for waiting! I’d like to present the new and improved Violet Evergarden! Violet comes out of the dressing room, wearing a white ribbon-tie dress with a Prussian blue jacket. She also wears a white, pleated silk skirt with her brooch on the middle of the ribbon-tie. She sports brown gloves, and heeled, long leather boots which are of a deep brown. Her hair is pulled up into two braided buns with two red ribbons. Eevee wags her tail in excitement as she runs over to her. Sorrel: (Flustered) Wow. You look, look amazing. Violet: (Picks Eevee up) I do not see the importance of looking amazing, as long as this is a functional attire for travel. I wish to express some concern for the amount of time it would take to do my hair each morning. Hazel: Considering the fact that you’re up at least three hours earlier than the rest of us, you’ll have plenty of available time to do so. Plus, you want people and Pokémon to like you! This is the first step, a killer outfit! Second step, a master perfume! Violet: We currently do not have any perfume that can perform that without the aforementioned side effect of swarms. Hazel: (Nervous) Don’t worry about details like that! I’ve updated the honey formula! We just need a controlled environment to test it. And I know exactly where. End Scene The group returns to the Celadon City gym, entering. Hazel: Hello everyone! I’m back! Several of the maidens let off disgruntled groans, as they all return back to what they were doing. Hazel stands startled for a moment, but recovers. Hazel: Yes, I know you’ve been waiting for me to come back! As I have— Maiden 1: So you mastered your perfume already? That was fast. Hazel: Huh?! I, I mean, not yet. Maiden 2: I thought you weren’t coming back until you perfected it. Maiden 3: Yet here you are crawling your way back here. Pathetic. Hazel shrinks down, Violet stepping forward. Violet: There is no rational for your antagonistic behaviors towards Hazel. Although she has not accomplished her stated desire, she is continuing to work towards it. Insults are not warranted for those who have failed, but for those who have not tried at all. The maidens are off put as they get back to their tasks. Hazel: (Defensive) I was just fine without your help there, Violet! (Looks away) You didn’t need to do that! Violet: I misread the situation? You have my apologies. I had interpreted that you were in distress and a response was needed. Hazel: Let’s, just go see if we can find Ms. Erika. The group travels inward, Violet leading and Hazel hanging back. Sorrel: (To Hazel) Except she read the situation perfectly. Hazel: Oh shut up. The group arrive in the master garden with the gym field, Erika tending to the garden. Several Grass type Pokémon wander, including Tangela, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Gloom, Shroomish, winter form Deerling, Roselia, Amoongus, Phantump and Paras. Erika spots them, standing up. Erika: Hello Hazel. Hazel: Uh, hello Erika. I’m, I’m sorry I came back without results. But I have a new batch of perfume and needed a secure place to test it! Erika: (Sighs) I shall pour some tea then. They all sit at a table as Erika serves them tea. All the Grass Pokémon of the gym are keeping their distance, most of them glaring at Violet from behind. Erika: I am sorry about them. I wish the scenario was not as is. Violet: It is in their nature to be distrustful of me. It does not effect me in the slightest. Erika: If that were the case, you wouldn’t be here. Hazel, the perfume? Hazel pulls out a vial of the perfume, Erika opening it and letting the scent out. All the Grass types stir and stampede toward the table, Hazel and Sorrel screaming. Erika puts a lid on the perfume, all of them stopping in an instant. The Grass types wander off. Erika: Too potent. What are your core ingredients here? Hazel: Well, nectar from Flabébé’s flower, honey, and the yellow nectar flower. Erika: Yellow Nectar? Hazel nods, going into her bag and pulling out the container with the Yellow Nectar flower. Hazel: I found a field out on Route 4. Erika gently caresses the flower, inhaling the scent. Erika: Not bad. Though I think a bit too similar to the honey you are using. Come. Erika leads them to an isolated greenhouse, filled with Red Nectar flowers. Hazel gasps in amazement. Hazel: This is, I’ve never seen this room before! We’ve had Red Nectar all this time! Erika: I’ve been cross pollinating until I could effectively produce it. It is as good as those in Alola. Hazel: Violet, Oricorio can change forms based off the nectar it eats. Violet: Really? Oricorio. Violet opens the Pokéball and chooses Oricorio. Oricorio: Ori! Ori? Ori ori! Erika: Oh my. What a surprise. Oricorio goes to a Red Nectar flower, sipping the nectar as it glows and morphs. It takes on the Baile form, raising its right wing into a flamenco pose. Oricorio: O-o-ori! One of Hazel’s Pokéballs opens, choosing Teddiursa. Teddiursa: Ursa! Sa! Erika: (Giggles) And who’s this cutie? Hazel: This is Teddiursa, the one who’s collected the honey for me. Teddiursa has its eyes closed as it sniffs the air, following an aroma. Eevee sniffs the air, delighted by the scent as well. Hazel: That smell, it’s so sweet. Juicy sweet. A Cherubi? Erika: Not quite. They follow Teddiursa, who approaches a sleeping Bounsweet in the Red Nectar. Hazel: Ah! A Bounsweet! Erika: Yes. I’ve tried to use its scent for a unique Alola mixture along with the Red Nectar here. However this Bounsweet is very stubborn and doesn’t want anything to do with perfume making. Your Teddiursa must have a good sense of smell to distinguish it when it isn’t releasing an aroma. Hazel: (Sheepish) Yeah it’s a bit of a glutton. Teddiursa pushes through the flowerbed, mouth open wide to take a bite. Hazel: (Gasps) Teddiursa, no! Bounsweet: Boun? Bounsweet opens one eye, then nonchalantly spins its petals for Rapid Spin to deflect Teddiursa. Teddiursa recoils and rubs its chin, tearing up. Teddiursa: Ursa ursa. Bounsweet: Boun. Bounsweet hops onto a higher shelf, closing its eyes and going back to sleep again. Hazel: It’s so cute! I want it! Flabébé, go see if you can get it down! Flabébé floats up to the shelf. Flabébé: Flabébé! Fla fla fla! Bounsweet turns away from Flabébé, Flabébé sweat dropping. Erika giggles. Erika: I’ll tell you what Hazel. If you can get Bounsweet to come to you, I’ll give you the opportunity to capture it. I’m sure that won’t be a problem. Hazel: Ha! No problem at all! End Scene Hazel sets up a ladder, climbing it to get even with Bounsweet. Hazel: Hi Bounsweet. My name is Hazel! I would love to have you on my team! What do you say? Bounsweet: (Declines) Boun. Bounsweet turns away, Hazel pouting. Hazel: Come on! I know you can’t resist, ah! Hazel slips down the ladder, crashing on her butt and groaning. Bounsweet looks down and giggles. Hazel rubs her sore butt. Hazel: Fine. We’ll do this the hard way. Hazel pulls out her canister of honey perfume, opening it. The aroma fills the room, as Bounsweet perks up from the smell of it. Bounsweet: Boun? Boun boun! Bounsweet leaps down, spinning her leaves to float into Hazel’s arms. Hazel: That’s the spirit! Bounsweet crashes into Hazel, her spilling the perfume on herself. She groans as she flings the liquid off her hands. Hazel: Great! Now I smell like— Bounsweet leaps at her again, clinging onto her blouse. Hazel: Hey! Get off! Teddiursa rushes Hazel’s legs, knocking her back to the ground. Teddiursa climbs on top of her to lick the perfume off. Hazel: Not now Teddiursa! Hazel pushes both Bounsweet and Teddiursa off, working to get up. The two tackle her from behind and pin her to the ground. Hazel lies head up and tapping the ground with irritation. Hazel: (Sighs) So this is how Violet felt. No big deal. I’ll just change. Wash up. Shower or something. Although, heh-heh. Hazel manages to roll onto her back, the two climbing up on her again. Hazel: Hey Bounsweet! How about you join me on my journey? I’m working on making an even better perfume than this! Bounsweet: (Enticed) Boun boun! Hazel: Great! Let’s go tell Erika! Hazel stands up, carrying both Bounsweet and Teddiursa in her arms. She strains from the weight as Flabébé looks concerned. They make it back into the standard garden. Hazel: Hey guys! I did it! Bounsweet wants to, ack! All the Grass Pokémon from earlier all rush at Hazel, enticed by the perfume aroma. Hazel groans and takes off in a run, inadvertently dropping Teddiursa and it joining the crowd. Hazel: Ah! Help! Erika, Violet, Sorrel and the other maidens watch from off to the side. Violet steps forward. Maiden 1: Wait, you’re actually going to help her? Violet looks back to the maidens, all of them snickering. Violet: She asked for assistance. Maiden 2: She got herself into that sitch. She can get herself out of it. Violet: But she asked for help. Maiden 3: And you don’t have to help. She could learn a lesson from this. Sorrel: (Hostile) And what would that be? Maiden 3: Don’t try to pretend to be so great. Sorrel: At least she’s trying to accomplish something! And she deserves our help! Violet begins to step forward, when Erika holds her arm out. Erika: Give her just a moment longer. Violet: I will not turn down her plea for assistance. While sometimes ill-mannered, she is a good person and we should assist! Erika: Let her see if she can figure it out. If not, you can step in. Hazel keeps running the length of the field, when her heel slips on the ground and she trips. She hits the ground while cradling Bounsweet, as Violet rushes forward. The Grass Pokémon are almost on top of her as Violet chooses Oricorio. Oricorio: O-o-ori! Violet: Use Revelation Dance. Oricorio takes its feather and dances around, it building up fire power. Oricorio swings its feather, releasing a wave of fire that strikes the ground, flames rising up from the spot. The Grass Pokémon stop, and begin circling around the fire. Violet: Eevee, Bouncy Bubble. Eevee scraps the ground with her paw, forming a bubble at her mouth. She fires it at Hazel, but it hits Bounsweet primarily. Bounsweet snaps out of its mesmerization from the smell, as it looks stern. Bounsweet: Boun! Bounsweet spins her leaves, releasing a Sweet Scent aroma. All the Grass Pokémon stop, frozen in place by the smell. Eevee uses Bouncy Bubble again, this time dousing Hazel. When the Sweet Scent fades, all the Grass Pokémon are disappointed that the perfume scent is gone and head off. Hazel sighs with relief, then looks to her wet clothes. Hazel: You couldn’t have done it a different way? Violet: Washing the perfume away with water has been the most consistent method to avoiding the hordes. Hazel: (Sighs) Fine. (Softly) Thanks Violet. Bounsweet: Boun boun. Bounsweet walks up to Hazel, rubbing up to her face. Hazel: (Laughs) Hey that tickles! Does that mean you want to go with me? Even without that scent? Bounsweet: (Nods) Bounsweet! Hazel: (Giggles) Great! Hazel pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Bounsweet and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes then locks. Hazel: I caught a Bounsweet! A clapping occurs, Erika walking over. Erika: Well done, Hazel. You caught it indeed. Hazel: Its Sweet Scent. It almost paralyzed those Pokémon, as if it neutralized the honey. (Gasps) That’s why you showed it to me! You knew that could be the answer from the start! Erika: What kind of journey to becoming a perfume master would this be if you couldn’t figure things out for yourself? Plus, I now know you’re in good hands. Your friends rushed to your defense each time. Hazel: Yeah. Thank you. Erika: Come with me and I’ll give you a Red Nectar Flower as well. It should help both of you out. Violet: Thank you for you patronage. (Curtsies) My name is Violet Evergarden, and I would like to challenge you to a gym battle Ms. Erika. Erika: Gym battle, huh? In that case I accept. We’ll battle tomorrow. Main Events * Hazel captures a Bounsweet. * Violet gets a new outfit. * Violet's Oricorio transforms from Pom-Pom to Baile Style. Characters * Hazel * Violet Evergarden * Sorrel * Erika * Maidens Pokémon * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's) * Bounsweet (Hazel's, newly caught) * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's, Pom-Pom and Baile style) Pokémon of the Celadon Gym * Weepinbell * Victreebel * Gloom * Shroomish * Deerling (Winter form) * Roselia * Amoonguss * Phantump * Paras Trivia * This episode reveals Hazel's status at the Celadon Perfume company. Most of the other workers think she's too much and make fun of her, while Erika constantly tries to push her to become better. * Violet's new outfit is her standard and signature outfit in her series of origin, Violet Evergarden. * Violet's Oricorio will switch between its styles based off the situation. * Hazel catching a Bounsweet is due to initial plans to not include Mallow as a main character further down the line. ** That plan is currently up for debate. If Mallow does appear, she will have a new Pokémon in place of Bounsweet. * The Deerling in the gym is in Winter form, matching the weather season in Pokémon Tales: N. This reveals that this episode takes place roughly around the same time as the most recent episode there. * The relationship of Teddiursa and Bounsweet is similar to the one of Mallow's Bounsweet and Ash's Rowlet in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Perfume arc